did he really!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Gaara is the kazekage now and he has a love interest! what the hell happened to the emotionless, psycho, demon? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Fai

**Village:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Age:** 14

**Bio:** Most of her clan was wiped out in a battle against the Akatsuki. Pein being the leader, nearly killed her too if it weren't for her special genjutsu to become invisible. Her latest mission is to contract with the sand village to help fight the Akatsuki clan.

Gaara walked out of his home and looked out over the sand dunes. seeing a figure in the distance he let his gourd spill some sand and cross the distance for him so he could get a better look at the intruder. it was a small female who looked like she was either lost or was in dire need of someone to save her from herself. sighing he let more sand trickle out and wrapping it slowly around her ankles and legs and entire body before she noticed he yanked her quickly over the distance and in front of him.

As the sand slowly poured back into his gourd he arched an eyebrow at her panting and weary face before turning and walking inside, as he had expected she followed him in. raising one of his hands a door erected and the sandstorm was halted so that the inside was quiet and safe. "what is your business here..." he mumbled glaring at her as he leaned up against a wall and whistled for his "comrades" to come out to say hello to the new meat.

looking at them he just shrugged and walked back up the steps so they could deal with her. she probably didn't know that she was just let into the sand villiage by their Kazekage. amazingly he also didn't think that they would have such a young Kazekage in the first place. but who knew...maybe she was smarter than the rest, either way he kept his 'third sand eye' to keep watch on what is going on down stairs, after all he couldn't have his "comrades" blabbing their insignificant mouths to a stranger now could he?

Fai was walking through the sand trying to make it through to the next day.

She didn't know how many more days it would be until she could reach the

village. The only thing she could see was sand, sand and more sand. Not a sand village

in sight however, maybe it was hidden underneath all this dust and rock? Fai

didn't know, but she shrugged it aside. She had to meet the Kazekage.

She was so tired that she didn't register the sand wrapping around her feet.

"KYAAAH!" She yelled when she was suddenly dragged across the hot sand.

Gasping for a few moments she looked up to see a red haired boy with what

appeared to be black eyeliner or fatigue. She got up looking around her. The

village was right here the whole time and she didn't see it?! Giving off one

more sigh she followed the red haired boy into what appeared to be the head

honchos house. "what is your business here..." The boy suddenly asked making her

jump.

His voice was husky and seemed to hold little to no emotion, even his eyes had a cold

gleam to them. Was this guy even human? She didn't give him a reply due to the

fact that she had no clue if she was in the right villiage or who this guy was.

For all she knew he could have been a spy. The freaky boy whistled and soon the

place was filled with a few more people, they looked like they worked here.

Their faces worn out and covered in bandages to keep the sand away. Fai wondered

how these people could stand it out here!

The red haired boy left and she was tired of all this confusion. "Excuse me

sir," Fai started to the tallest and oldest one of the bunch,"Where is the

Kazekage? I need to talk to him! It's urgent!" They all went silent as if laughing

at her with their eyes before they all looked over to the stairs,"He just

left."

Fai stopped. "Wait." She said in confusion. "That BOY is the Kazekage?! You've

got to be kidding! What can he do? He's just a kid." Fai ran up the stairs in a

hurry to see this...Kazekage and all his greatness. Yeah right. Fai banged on the

door,"YOU! KAZEKAGE!" But before she could even open the door she was pulled back

by those men downstairs.

"Hey! You just can't barge in anytime you want! This is the villages leader

not some leisurely boyfriend you can have." Fai gave him the stink eye.

"I'll do what I want. Open up!" She called back through the door.

Gaara rolled his eyes and suddenly appeared right next to them all making

some squeal and others jump. The sand from his gourd was slowly trickling back

inside. "What do you want? Let her go and get back to your posts...if i see any

of you lazing about again i will kill you." he deadpanned as he opened his door pushed the girl inside slamming it into his subordinates noses.

Sitting at his desk Gaara shuffeled some papers and waited for her to tell him

what her business was so he could get her out of his domain and get back to the orders he had to fulfill. there were some people who were to be punished for betraying the sand

clans and he wasn't going to trust anyone but himself to take them

out.

Woah! Where did he come from?! Fai was wondering this when the Kazekage

appeared out of nowhere and shooed those workers away. Phew, safe again! "So you

are the Kazekage of this villiage?" Fai asked, but when he only glared she

continued,"I have a compromise for you. I am here today to ask you for your

help." She removed her hat revealing her short brown hair and her deep brown

eyes. she sneezed and rubbed the dust out of her eyes when the hat decided to bombard her with the sand that had been on top of it.

"I want you to help the Leaf Villiage hunt down the Akatsuki and dimminish

them once and for all! They chose me specially because I am the leader of this

operation. But I can't do it alone. So, will you help? I know what you are

thinking, what's in it for me? Well, I was thinking we split the profits. We

give you unlimited food for two whole years to help supply your people. Sound

good?" She asked feeling confident.

Gaara just stared at her blankly, heaving a great sigh he leaned back and gesterd

for her to have a seat, "so what your saying is that you want me to send my

people out there to help you kill off an entire clan...one that we have no

business with...when is this so called plan going to take place? and why

wouldn't you just ask the sound village or the village hidden in the mist's

help...why us..." he murmured as he looked over at his gourd in the

corner behind him. It was slightly shaking. "hmm...if i like the plan i will

help you but if i find it inferior then i will just go and kill them myself,

they are annoying anyway with all their wishes to become a distant ally to the

sand village." he mumbled to himself. looking back at the strange girl that had

come to his 'home' he waited for her to make her negotiations.

Fai bit her lip in frusteration. "The sand village has been our closest

allies when in war, the sound villiage has caused to much trouble for our

people. We barely now anything about them. And the hidden mist villiage...they

are to far away, they cannot care for their people and come way out to the

Hidden Leaf Villiage. If it's anyone, your villiage can help." She sat down and

looked the Kazekage in the eye.

Gaara vcontinued to stare at her for a few more moments before he closed his eyes and thought over her negotiations, they were good solid deals, food and supplies for the price of killing an entire clan? who could resist? glancing at the small female from under his lashes he heaved a sigh and nodded his head, "i suppose i will help you and your Village. Now tell me your name and other details of this visit." he grumbled quietly.

"My name is Fai Kagura. The negotiations, you will have enough food to feed

your village, the Hidden Leaf village will become your permanent allies in

times of war, I will be your personal assistant if you need me. Always being the

first to answer your calls, and finally." Fai said with a smile," we will

provide your village with a better training course for your troops." She smiled

at him concluding all her well thought out ideas between her and the Hokage of

the Hidden Leaf villiage. How could this guy possibly say no?

Gaara arched an eyebrow at her and narrowed his eyes. "are you saying that

the training we take right now is not sufficient to your liking...well im sorry

but we have a good training scheduale to our liking" he growled. standing up he

grabbed her arm and started to drag her out the door and back into the sand

storm where she could find her own way back.

"N-No!" Fai stammered as she was being dragged off. "I didn't mean it like

that, we just wanted to help improve the training enviroments like building new buildings for you that will last longer and building new supplies...that's all!" The Kazekage, without

another word threw her back into the sandstorm from which she worked so hard to

get through. "Wait!" She said getting to her feet and turning to face the guy,"I

refuse to leave! Help me or suffer from the Akatsuki as well! They will surely

be here!" She warned, she didn't know what they were after, but it was something

big. And they could only acheive it after retreiving a certain ninja from the

hidden leaf. "I'll...I'll battle you! If I win you help us, if you win..." She

bit her lip. "I won't leave you, but you don't have to help. You can't leave your

neighboring village and then get destroyed yourself!"

Gaara studied the lone girl standing in his storm and smirked, quickly

grabbing her he pulled her agianst his chest and they were surrounded by a sand

barrier. "if we help you and your people then i have one condition...you must

stay with me and not leave until the battle is over...understood?" he said

smirking and letting her go as she fell back agaisnt his barrier.

"you will be the collateral, if your clan betrays ours then we will kill you

and any we find, if not then you can go straight back home...i trust you find

this negotiation quite more effective than...heh trying to help us improve our training feilds."he dropped the barrier and they were in his office agian.

the sand had transported them back inside through his open window so that they

wouldn't have to go back through the door.

Suddenly the storm subdued and she was being protected from its wrath by a

sand barrier? She pushed on him slightly to move his grip, but he wasn't done.

He laid down his side of the bargin. "if we help you and your people then i have

one condition...you must stay with me and not leave until the battle is

over...understood?" Fai nodded after a few moments of hesitation and was

released. She fell back into the sand barrier which was surprisingly strong!

The sand barrier then disappeared leaving her speechless. They were back in

the office. "How...?" She started before she shook her head, "I'll take your

deal!" Fai said slamming her hand on the desk. She was going to destroy the

Akatsuki. She knew the risk she was taking if someone betrayed, but that wouldn't

happen. She would make sure of it, and if it did she would put up

fights.

"good, then we shall send a messenger about the deal tomorrow to your

village...have a seat while i decide which room you will stay in and how we will

be keeping you from sending spies information and sneaking out." he sat down after

he had removed her hand from his desk and shuffeled some papers before a knock

came at his door and she was led away to the room that had been decided for

her.

Fai sighed, and obeyed as she was led into another room. The red haired guy was a little creepy, he was so silent and she couldn't figure out what was on his mind. Oh well, she did her job, now it was up to the Hokage to agree with the terms they had negotiated on. She got the Kazekage to side with them. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling in boredom. She wondered if she was aloud to leave and go get something to eat. But first...Fai walked into the bathroom and stripped hopeing for a good shower to get the irritating sand off, it was starting to rub her raw in all the wrong places sand shouldn't be.

Gaara sat there for a while contemplating if he should bring her back in here

to talk over the details of the revenge. but he decided against it and just went

to her room, walking inside he heard the shower runnung and decided to sit on

the bed and wait for her to finish, he dozed off and slept after a while.

Fai dried herself off and walked out in her towel, she came to an abrupt halt when she

saw the red haired boy on her bed, over her clean clothes. She was about to wake

him, but for some reason she couldn't. He looked peaceful asleep and

not to mention she didn't want to risk the chance of her towel falling off and

him waking up to a nude suprise.

She stood there for the longest time watching him before she dared try to

move him. She could sleep on the floor, but not after she got her clothes. Fai

inched her hand underneath the boy trying not to picnh his skin as she pulled

the clothes, but when she pulled the clothes he moved with them. 'Why me?' She

thought.

She managed to get her shirt out from under him, but there was only one

problem, the gourd wasn't being watched. Fai tried to catch it, but instead the

gourd fell and sand piled out onto the boy. He slowly began to wake up. "AH!"

She screamed calling out her jutstu. "Disappear!" She screeched and she became

invisible. It was her special jutsu that only her clan knew, but her justsu

wasn't unstoppable. If she moved for long periods of time or made any noise, she

could be spotted. So, Fai silently ran to the side of the room and and stayed

against the wall. The Kazekage wouldn't find her...right?

Gaara felt a disturbance about his gourd. opening his eys he sat up and

looked at it, it was on the floor and some sand had poured out. lifting the

gourd he raised his hand and the sand flowed into his palm. crushing it in his

fist he laid his palm and rubbed it across the crack in the gourd. pulling his

hand away the crack was sealed and he looked to the bathroom.

cracking his neck he looked about the room and sighed, "i can hear your heart

beating...and you have some of my gourds sand on you from when you knocked it

over...i know where you are...if i close my eyes and let you get your clothes

and get dressed will you come with me to my office, " it wasn't meant as a

question, though it may have sounded like it was supposed to be.

Gaara looked up to the corner of the room and his eyes caught sight of his

sand on her, though he couldn't see her he could see the spray of sand against

her skin. "we will eat in there as you discuss the plans and the details of your

revenge against that clan..."

Fai couldn't help a but blush deeply. Her jutsu was useless compared to sand, especially when the sand was sticking to her wet skin. No wonder she enjoyed the Hidden Leaf village more. There was no such thing as sand! "O-okay..." She said walking to him to retrieve her clothes, but she

refused to undo her jutsu. Fai grabbed the rest of her clothes and ran into the bathroom where she quickly scrubbed her body clean of the sand again and changed. 'Unbelievable! I just take a shower and get dirty again...' She thought annoyed.

Cracking the door slightly, she walked back to where he was. "Okay..." She

said undoing her jutsu now. "I'm ready." She was annoyed and embarassed. Maybe

she wouldn't like it here. "Oh..I never caught your name. May I ask for

it?"

Gaara stared at Fai for the longest time. "you will most likely have heard of

it before but if you wish," he said standing up and slinging the gourd over one

shoulder, walking out the door he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was

coming. once they were inside his office he sat down and looked at her, "my name

is Gaara...i am the demon of the sand...among other names people have come to

assume for me...take your pick." leaning back he waited for her to

talk.

"Gaara..." She repeated the name. "The demon of the sand...I heard of you,

but you don't look like a demon. Your fine to me." She replied with a smile. How

could he be a demon? He looked just fine besides a few minor features. "I think

i'll just call you Gaara. Your funny you know...most people fear you, but I

don't really see anything to be afraid of."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "you don't fear me huh?...well we will have to

remedy that one day...and i am not funny, i kill without mercy, i do it for fun,

i torture, and i maim, no one who has attacked me or angered me has

survived...and i mean no one..." he growled flipping up some papers to read

succeeding in hiding his face from her so she couldn't see the anger in his eyes

that had meant the end for so many others.

Fai got quiet, she felt as if she had struck a nerve. "Being feared isn't

everything. In fact if I had to choose between being feared or loved, i'd choose

loved. I think you'd like that too. And you go on and on about how you kill, is

that what you truly want?" She questioned aloud..

Gaara froze lowering the papers he stared at Fai. "i killed my parents when i

was young, i have killed many other foster parents...it is all i know, the only

thing i know is how to kill and how to fight, that is why i am the

Kazekage...becuase i kill without mercy and because i'm good at it." raising the

papers up again he took a couple deep breathes to calm himself down.

Fai got quiet again. 'Fine...' She thought. 'Mope in your little world.' She looked

around the place and admired it. Despite being made out of sand it was cool.

"What are you reading?" She asked, she had moved behind him and was now looking

down at the millions of words. She hated to admit it, but she was very

nosey.

Laying the papers facedown on the table he looked at her and arched an

eyebrow when she started blushing because she was so close to his face. "if you

honestly wanted to know then you would have to marry me or get

pregnant...otherwise your out of luck..." he said standing up and almost smiling

when he noticed he was so much taller than her that she had to look up just to

see his eyes.

"are you hungry?" he asked walking to the door and opening it to find a tray

of food already there for them, rolling it in he grabbed one plate and went to

sit at his desk again, gesturing for her to pick something as well.

Fai blushed and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah right! Like that would ever

happen! I'm not marrying anytime soon..." He stood up and she gazed up at him

folding her arms. "are you hungry?" Gaara asked pulling in a tray of

delights.

Fai looked at it all. They sure had diffrent foods here. She picked up a

peice of bread that was rolled with seaweed and many more ingrediants. Some

similar to that of her hometown. "I dunno..." She mumbeled before she took a

bite. Surprisingly it was really good. "MMMMmmmm..." She said taking two more of

those fish roles.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth turned upwards, he hadn't

smiled in ten years...how odd. "i can tell you like our food," he said taking a

bite of his own meal.

"Yes, it's delicous and diffrent from our food. There are some similarities,

but you guys overall have better flavors...and...odd looking things..." She said

blankly staring at some mutated fish, but she caught sight of a smile. "Oh, did

I just see a smile?" She asked grinning. Fai was wondering if he ever smiled,

but this proved it. He did have feleings!...Right?

Gaara felt his lips, "i never smile" he said when he was sure there wasn't

one there.

She frowned. "Your no fun!" She said ripping off the head of a fish and

tearing into its body. "Hey, just for entertainment. I know we still have to

discuss the plan, but want to go train?" She hadn't trained in days, she was

looking forward to something interesting.

"you...want to train with me?...why?...you could train with anyone else, yet

you want to train with me?" he asked shocked, no one trained with him...ever

because they feared the fight would rouse his bloodlust and he would kill

them.

"Yea..." She replied simply. "Why not? Let's see what the Kazekage's got!"

Fai gave him a playful wink. She was trying to get to know the guy if she was to

be with him, yet he always got angry so quickly.

"if that is what you wish..." he mumbled, "we shall practice once we are done

eating."

Fai nodded demolishing the rest of her fish, despite. She hadn't realized how bad she was at eating. She wasn't nessecarily good at manners, but knew the basics. Part of her was happy that she decided to accept the deal. She didn't have a family to return to anyway. "Do you have a family?" She suddenly asked setting down her food. So far that she knew, he didn't have parents either, but maybe silings?

Gaara looked up again, "no..i have no family...i never have..do you not

rememebr me saying i had killed them when i was born?...i don't have time for

emotional ties." he said looking back at the papers.

Fai looked down at her plate. "Sorry..." She mumbled eating the rest of her

meal in solitude. When she finished she was beyond full. "Oh...I think I ate to

much..." She groaned setting down the tea she was given to help settle her

stomach.

Gaara couldn't help it as a snort burst from his lips and he hid behind the

papers. "well then i guess we can't practice until your stomach feels better,

which probably won't be until tomorrow seeing as you ate the wrong part of the

fish and now you probably have food poisoning. i will call a healer to bring you

some herbal tea to help." he said biting his lip behind the papers to keep from

having any other bursts come out.

"Wha?" Fai asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" She frowned laying her

head back for rest. She couldn't help but feel like she was being laughed at.

"Ah, I am fine." She said standing up and immediatley sitting back

down.

"one because it was the first thing you ate so i didn't have any time to tell

you that it can make someone sick for a few days and two because i thought it

would give you time to realize that i'm not the best choice to go sparing

with...especially in a sand storm that lasts for most of the year.

Fai growld. "Jerk.." She mumbled. "Let me finish the fish...grrr..." But she

had to admit, it was kind of silly. "Either way i'd spar with you. You may look

creepy sometimes, but your really sweet." She admitted even though she was still

mad at him. "Mind if I go and take a nap?" She asked thinking of ways to avoid

medics.

Gaara's eyes widened, "did you jsut call me sweet?...and yes i know i'm

creepy..you can take a nap if you wish.." he said popping open his gourd and

letting some sand spill out, he wrapped her in it and she was suddenly in her

room with the sand slipping back out under her door.

Fai didn't hear Gaara as she was about to pass out, but sand cacooned her

and she was suddenly in her room. "how does he do that?" She wondered aloud as

she plopped down on the bed face first and slept just like that. She was too

lazy to get underneath the covers or crawl her way to the pillow.

Gaara nodded to the Kunoichi, "then go...i will talk to her.." he said.

standing up and stretching, he looked at his gourd and slipping it over his shoulder he

walked out of his office and into his guests room, flipping her over on the bed

he shook her awake and said, "i have something important to tell you...wake

up."

Fai groaned. "What?" She replied grumpily sitting up with tired eyes. "This

better be good?" She hated waking up from her sleep.

"oh you could say that...you are free to go, someoen beat you to the punch

line...the people you wanted to kill are already dead...all of them...i will

assemble an escort to take you back to your home." he said turnign to walk out

of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Fai's eyes widened. "What?!" She yelled. "They're.. dead...just like that?" She

asked runnig over to Gaara. She pulled on his shirt. "Wait...your serious?" She

looked up into Gaara's eyes with sadness and anger. She wanted to be the one to

finish them, well, one of them. "This is not fair! I don't want to go! It can't

be over..." She complained, even though she knew he was right.

She stayed quiet for the longest time clutching Gaara. She had to take all

this in. If she went back, she wouldn't have anywhere to go. She didnt really

have a home and she didn't really know anyone there. "Gaara..." She

whispered,"Can I stay here...with you?"

Gaara stared at her, "why?" he asked completely at a loss for words. she

wants to stay here...with me?...she must be really stupid to want that... he

thought.

"I...I don't have a home to return to. I don't want to go to an orphanage. I

know I am a ninja, but I don't get enough missions to pay for everything. I

don't have friends in the Leaf Villiage. Here its been different. Sure i've been

locked up, but I had someone I could talk too..."

"so you would rather stay with a demon and inside a nonstop sandstorm than be

around people and living off the land...you are one weird girl...why do you

treat me like a friend?" he asked honestly curious as he extracted her from him

and sat her on the bed, while he stood in front of her waiting for her

answer.

"Because...you are the first to treat me like one." She gave him a sunny

look, a rare look that she did only at certain times of emotion. "And also," She

paused thinking for the right word,"because you might like a friend

too."

"i see, then i've made a mistake in making you think that..i don't need

emotional ties or 'friends'" he mumbled walking towards the door before stepping

out into the hallway he said over his shoulder, "you will be taken home

tomorrow." then he shut the door behind him.

"How cruel..." Fai mumbeled upset, but then she got up,"This means that I can

leave now...if I want to..." She didn't have anything to pack up, so she just

opened up the window and hopped out. Landing skillfully on the hot sand below

her. "Jerk, doesn't see how much pain he is in. Idiot! Clueless Kazekage! He

doesn't know anything. Why did the people make him their Kazekage if he just

kills and they live in fear? Hmph!" Fai stormed off down the street until she

reached a little shop with little antiques in it.

"Oh! How cute!" She nearly yelled running inside to take a look. Everything

was so...sparkly!

Temari turned and looked at the girl walking inside her store, "is there

something you need?" she asked, this is probably my brothers little pet...if she

wants something then i guess i will give it to her...within reason of course she

thought rolling her eyes she walked up beside the girl and smiled, "that was

made by my brother...Gaara has a knack for making beautiful things..but he also

has a knack for destroying them as well so i take them and i keep them safe and

sell them when they are done."

Fai stopped, looking behind her. 'This girl? Is Gaara's sister?! I knew it!' She

thought, 'Gaara did have a sibling of some sort.'

"I'd like to buy this necklace...please. I have enough money..." She said

pointing to the silver locket that had a symbol on it engraved in white. it

looked like the symbol on Gaara's head. Love? She looked back at the lady, yet

she didn' seem to happy. "He really is a sweet guy..." She smiled,"...just needs

some help getting to it. But oh, that's his problem now." She scowled.

Tamari looked at the girl and almost smirked, Gaara is way in over his head

this time... she smiled and took the money pulling the necklace out she gave it

to the girl and waved goodbye. "i wonder why she bought that...maybe she knows

its the first one he made?...no, i highly doubt that..."

Fai smiled placing the silver necklace around her neck and admired it. It

was beautiful. Then she smiled evilly. She was happy now. "THEY ARE DEAD!" she

screamed happily, but a few kids caught her attention. They were playing ball.

"Hey...can I play?" She asked running over to them. They stopped for a moment

but then smiled. "Sure!" A little boy said, soon they were kicking the ball back

and forth.

Gaara walked into his office and immediatly knew he was being watched,

sitting in his chair he slowly opened a crease in his gourd against his back and

let some sand trickle out. having it float unnoticed around the room he found

the spy, they had the same genjutsu that Fai has. "what do you want?" Gaara

asked having all the sand form around the intruder quickly locking him against

the wall.

"i want Fai to come home, you have no right to keep her here." the boy said

losing his concentration and immediatly showing up agianst the wall. "if you want

her so badly the go get her she should be somewhere in the town since she

disobeys as much as she listens." he said letting the sand slowly begin to cover

the boy and listening to his screams he smiled and shot him across the town to

where he was dropped out of the storm right in front of Fai. "enjoy your trip.."

Gaara said with amusement when his sand trickled back inside the

gourd.

Dustin was enveloped in sand and he freaked. "AAAAHHHH! LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL

YOU!" He screamed in panic, but the sand soon left and he was standing in front

of...Fai? "I found you! That beast had kept me in this sand thing of doom." He

replied angrily.

"You mean Gaara?" Fai asked, shocked that Dustin was out here. "And...Wha!

What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"To take you home." He said.

"I...I won't go." She said folding her arms.

He frowned. "What?! I go through killer sandstorms to take you home and this

is what i get? 'I'm not coming?!" He mimcked.

"Yes! Shoo." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong there. People here, these are my people." She said

looking around at the desert. Dustin shook his head. "Fai!" He yelled. "Your

coming home and thats finale!"

"No!" Fai yelled ack, but her cousin grabbed her arm and dragged her across

the sand. "HEY!" She shouted. "I hate the leaf villiage, what have they ever

done for me? I'm always the one getting caught or in trouble for things I don't

do. This is my villiage. At least i get some respect." She snorted throwing off

her headband.

Dustin angrily fumed. "How dare you! We've given you a home!"

"You didn't give me a home, you gave me a cage!" Fai snatched her hand back,

but Dustin picked her up. "Your coming home."

"AAH! Let go of me!" Fai said kicking and punching, but Dustin imobilized her

with another jutsu making her fall limply.

"you...jerk..." She said before she passed out.

Standing in the way Gaara watched the display and almsot felt something for

the girl. "why is it always me who has to do the dirty work?" he moaned. looking

at Fai he sighed and appeared right in front of the boy she had called Dustin,

"if i am correct she doesn't want to go home...put her down and leave...or i

will kill you..." he said looking at Dustin. when he didn't put her down and

tried to walk around Gaara like he wasn't there he lost it, his eyes narrowed

and his gourd shook sand pouring out in torrents and slipping around Dustin

consuming him, Fai was lifted out of the screameing boy's hands and into Gaara's

and as he walked away hearing the boy's screams he clenched his fist and heard a

crunch and a satisfied sigh as the sand soaked up the blood and slipped back into the gourd.

his sand picked up the dropped headbands Gaara tied Fai's around her head and crushed

the other under his foot burying it under the sand. walking inside he ignored

all the shocked gazes of the ninja who saw him carrying her to her room, laying

her on her bed he sat down in a chair and decided to wait until she woke up,

falling asleep himself after a while.

((lol, sorry, but that was kind of funny...*Crunch* Gawd Im sick))

Fai awoke later expecting to be in a completly diffrent place, but she

was...back at Gaara's? She looked around and pushed herself up. Gaara was beside

her asleep. "Did you do this?" She whispered stroking his hair. She couldn't

help but wonder...where was Dustin?

Gaara moaned in his sleep and grabbed her hand, his eyes shot open but were

still glazed in the dream. "why? why do you taunt me so? what do you want from

me?" he said a tear falling from his eye. then he closed them and relaxed agian

falling back agaisnt the chair and holding her hand.

Fai gasped, but then relaxed when she knew he wasn't going to do

anything. But he...was dreaming? "Taunt you with what?" She asked softly, trying to see if she could get him to speak through his dream. "What is the matter?"

She clutched his hand lightly. but nothing came from him again. shaking her head and seeing sand fall from her brown locks she sighed and slipped her hand from his with some effort before she walked to the bathroom to shower again, this time she would take her clothes in with her this time so that the sand could be washed from them as well.

Narrowing his eyes despite everything, his hand refused to move away. If anything it wanted to continue holding something familiar, but it slipped from his grasp forever to be alone again. Something whispered into his head, and it was gentle. It reminded him a lot of Yashamaru. _I wonder._ He thought within his dreams going deeper into a depression as it went on. _The reason on why I was born. Why the village chose me as their leader knowing full well of my capabilities and my attitude._ He knew that they had gotten a bit fond of him over the short term he had been in since he came into office, yet they were also scared to death. Many thought he would turn on them, yet still there were many more that had faith in him. That was a good thing, right? They should fear him more than anything else. He was originally supposed to work as a village weapon. Why would they. out of the blue, openly accept me all of the sudden? Despite his thoughts, Gaara remembered Naruto and his words that had cut him so deeply back in the Hidden Leaf. Could he follow that path? A path of life and prosperity without destruction. He doubted still, that he could ever overcome being a monster. He wanted to make a great path so badly, but could it be done by the likes of him? He didn't even know where to start.

Gazing into the fake mirror before him, he could see the Jinchuriki staring back. In honesty, it frightened him more than anything else. The thought of having One Tail become him and destroy everything in sight, it didn't appeal to him. Then again, he could be free of all the pain. His hands grazed the parallel world while the claws of the other seemed to pierce his skin. He paused suddenly feeling quite scared as the Jinchuriki roared at him through the mirror and broke through trying to regain its once powerful form. In those moments, the Kazekage could see his body transforming into nasty swirls. This doesn't feel right! "I'm… dreaming…?" He spoke, lightly at first. "I'm dreaming!" Gaara screamed forcibly waking himself and managing to sit straight up from his sleep. He clutched the bedsheets tightly with his eyes darting around wildly. The boy's heart accelerated to a high pace, and he struggled to keep the beast inside of him from taking over once more. It happened almost every time he fell asleep and proved as one of the reasons for his insomniac personality. Taking in deep breathes from over exertion; Gaara was able to control his breathing after a few minutes of steady inhaling and soon came to notice that no transformations had taken place. For a little while longer, he remained silent and unaware of his surroundings. Nothing else mattered than regaining control of his body, and when he looked up, his brother stared back at him worridly.

Turning his tired gaze over to the object. "Kankuro." He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Standing up and attempting to make a run by heading quickly for the door, he sharply paused and turned to look back. "That man," Gaara said sadly.

"I know. Listen, you can't go murdering just anyone anymore. People see that sort of stuff from their leader and they get bad ideas." Kankuro took his brother's shoulders and faced Gaara towards him. "Besides, does your little friend know anything about it?" Gaara shook his head as footsteps ran in the room revealing his sister.

"Gaara! Is it true? You killed another?" She asked desperately. Temari didn't need a confirmation. She only needed the look in her brother's eyes to know. "I know it's hard. But try to control it. I'm worried."

"I don't need your pity." Gaara whispered. He was about to say aomething else but changed his course of action. "Fai. She won't forgive me for this. I don't even know who he was to her, and I just killed a hidden leaf village member." Basically, the Kazekage knew he was the one to break the deal that he had origionally made. How ironic.

"That girl. She's special to you, isn't she?" Temari asked aloud. "We can back you up when the trouble arises, but you need to make a move."

"Make... a move?" He didn't feel inclined to ask for help about his unresolved feelings.

"Yeah. Tell you what. You ask her out on a date, and me and Kankuro here will... observe." Kankuro cast a nervous look over to his sister. He had to what?!

"... A date?" Gaara questioned with a bit of confusion crossing over his face. "No." He stated bluntly. "I just need to talk to her. I need something answered." With that, he left his family members in the room and entered the bathroom seeing her form behind the curtains. Only a figure a shadow could be seen moving. "Fai." He said making his presence known. "I did the unthinkable. I don't blame you if you hate me now. I let it get the best of me again. I'm working on controlling that." Gaara said quite ashamed with himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt embarassed to be in her presence, embarassed to have done what he did, and shamed. The truth was is that he really didn't want to hurt any more people. The leader wanted nothing more than to gain friendship and the trust of others, yet he didn't really go about the right ways of doing that.

One Tail kept him in place and made him fear making any close friends. Sure the creature was beaten once, but that didn't mean it would happen again. And if he attacked someone close to him… The boy shook his head ridding himself of the thought. _I can protect my people without having them love me._ He didn't need anyone, but one question still lingered in his mind after so many years. "Tell me Fai." Gaara stared at her shadow through his dark rimmed eyes. "I know I don't have a right to ask this after my earlier performances, but I want to know your opinion. What is love to you?" It was serious question as much as it was a test. The sand within his gourd restlessly flicked about the area in his anticipation. A hand rested along the mark on his forehead as the Kazekage trembled lightly. _Why do I feel so nervous? _He thought feeling his gaze soften against hers, _I can work with Fai. She doesn't seem afraid of me. Then again, she doesn't know what I am. However… _He battled it out inside his head waiting for an answer, and in the end decided to get to know her on a good level if she still wanted too. Temari did always nag him about finding a partner, and Kankuro had been trying to work with his good side for ages. Gaara never did let either of them get to him, until now. This was the chance he had to take. The change he had been waiting for. _I'm going to change my destiny. Possibly then, I can know true happiness. And love._ His hand slowly fell from his mark at his conclusion.

Fai spun around wiping the water from her eyes at the sound of Gaara's voice, she could hear something akin to sorrow and fear in his tone. 'what could he have done that would make him fear telling me?' quickly washing the rest of the soap off of her body she turned off the water and reached her hand out for a towel knowing he would indulge her by handing her one. "What is love to you?" he asked as the soft fluffy fabric of a towel grazed her palm.

quickly wrapping the towel around her body she wrung the last of the water out of her hair and stepped out to look him in the eyes. "Love Gaara? You wish to know what love is?" she asked brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, "Love is when you can't go a day thinking of that one person who sees you for you and not what you look like or what your past is. Love is when you give all your might to protect something precious to you, even if that means your life. Love...Gaara, is when you feel there is a jagged aching hole in your chest and soul when that one person is not by your side. Love is how you feel for your children, how you protect them, cherish them, teach them, nurture them, Love...is when there is nothing else in this world but those precious things, people, and places. Love, is when you are whole, when you are complete, not by yourself, but with those you love and the things you love to do and the people you live to protect." she whispered brushing her fingers gently over his mark and down his cheek to catch that single tear. Fai brushed her thumb over Gaara's lower lip and cupped his cheeks, "Gaara, isn't there something, anything precious to you?" she asked holding up the pendant that was still around her neck with his mark on it. bringing his head down she kissed his forehead and hugged him to her, burying his face in her neck. "your precious to me, and i know you have done bad things, and i know you probably will again but i see the fear, the knowledge in your eyes of your mistakes, i know you are trying to tone it down and get it under control." she murmured feeling him stiffen in her arms.

"But Gaara, sweetie, your not the only one who has done bad things in their life, there are MANY others out there who have done just as bad if not worse things then you. do not be afraid to Love, for love, is what makes us human...and you are human Gaara, no matter what anyone says, i know this to be true." she said kissing the side of his head as she let him go and took her soaked but clean clothes out of the shower, "you wouldn't happen to have a way of drying these that wouldn't involve them getting covered in sand again would you?" she chuckled lifting his chin with her thumb and forefinger. "hey, don't look so gloomy, smile, laugh, your still just a kid like me, act like one, have fun, play games, enjoy the life that fate has given you, learn from the bad and make sure it doesnt happen again, make your future, that is why you were born, to pave the way for future generations, to make something of yourself that your children and grandchildren and future decsendants can say 'thats my ancestor, and he is an amazing man, he went through this and this and this and still came out to be a miracle and a precious gift to our people, to our future'."

Fai's touch was unexpected. The way she moved her hands gently across his skin made his whole body nearly shake in delight. It was a strange feeling, and one he wasn't accustomed to in his lifetime. Having never felt the embrace of another, it definately pulled off a few unexpected and confusing feelings within him. Gaara looked her in the eyes and could feel the power emerging from them. Love wasn't just a word as he always thought. It brought forth a turmoil of wonderful and horrible emotions. The feelings curled around him making the boy want nothing more than to stay in her arms, and her in his. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he couldn't find the will to move his arms. Instead, Gaara settled for placing two nervous hands along her waist. When she held up the pendant that he had made, his eyes widened and for a second, one might have seen the flicker of happiness flash by just by the sight of his work. It was the only necklace in which he infused his mother's sand in. The only one of them all. 'Where did she get that? I thought I destroyed them...' He thought a bit mesmorized.

This was a true answer of love. Not the one that was given to him long ago by someone he thought loved him. This ninja, Fai, had the true definition... And true feelings. she acknowledged him not as a monster, but as a fellow human being. It almost felt like to much to take in, but it truley was all he wanted.

"Fai..." He said after a very, very long moment in silence. His dark-rimmed eyes flashed up to hers from under his bangs. "Though I don't have a good way of drying your clothes out without dirtying them... I want you to stay here... after all." Gaara's voice still had its dark lingering to it, but he was trying to smile. "Stay here and be my partner in training. I can consider you... One of my first... Friends." The Kazekage managed to say now smiling full-fledged. The muscles that hadn't been used in so long seemed to crack under the pressure, but Gaara didn't care. After a speech like that, he felt a bit inspired. "I will," He paused nervously,"Be back soon." With a swift movement, the boy dashed out of the room and closed the door behind him. 'Termari!' He thought looking about the room. The four pig-tails was nowehere to be seen. Of course.

He ran out of Fai's room now looking a bit too frantic. He needed a professionals help. "Have you seen Temari anywhere?" The man stared down at the Lord and nodded a bit surprised to see the Kazekage in such a hurry and... smiling? Creepy.

"She went to the roof..." He replied. Gaara nodded and made his way to the roof with quick steps until he saw her gazing into the horizon of the Sand Village.

"You're here?" Temari wondered turning her head back qustionably from the sunset. "What brings you up here?"

Gaara scratched the back of his head averting his gaze. "I need... " He didn't need to say anything more before a devilish smirk pierced his sister's lips as she walked over to him and looked him in the eye. He seemed to flinch backwards and tried glaring back at her.

"Come back for my woman tips?" By the shocked look in the red head's eyes that she had never seen before, Temari softened. "Alright. Here's what you'll need to do. I can help you out if you need it. First, ditch the gourd. It makes people uncomfortable."

"What?" The Kazekage questioned taking a step back and unslinging his mass weapon of destruction to the ground. He eyed it wondering just exactly what she was planning. "Why-?"

"Trust me." The words echoed within his head and Gaara nearly refused before Fai's speech made him stop and hand over the heavy baggage that was tossed to the side of the roof. "Bring her up here, nicely. Just be yourself and ask her."

"That's it?" He asked a bit dumbfoundly. It was a simple as that? It was a little hard to believe, but he could manage. It didn't take long for him to return to her room, and his smile now vanished as he knocked. "Excuse me. I have something to discuss with you." Gaara called through the door sounding a bit more work oriented than anything else. He didn't expect that such an 'easy task' would actually be difficult, for the horrible thoughts started to cross his mind. "...Meet me on the roof when you get done." He paused for a moment. "Please." There, that had to do it. Clutching his chest, Gaara moved faster than he thought he could without the large gourd hanging around his back. once situating himself at the top, he debated on what pose to take, but Temari merely laughed at him. Ignoring her as she poked fun at his crisis, the boy decided to face the village while he waited to calm himself with the sight.

Fai had used a fire jutsu to steam dry her clothes, the pants were a tad singed but that was fine with she was pulling her pants up her his and was tying them in place she heard a knock at her door and Gaara asking her to the roof. hearing him run off she opened the door as she finished tucking her shirt in and looked around. "how odd, he usually waits for me." she mumbled tying her hair up into a ponytail and pulling her bangs down to cover her forehead and frame her face.

Running up to the rooftop she spotted Gaara looking out of the city without his gourd. "Gaara...where is your gourd? and why are you up there?" she asked scaling the wall to sit beside him. "what did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked thinking over how happy she was that he wanted her to stay with him and be his partner and friend. what he didn't realize was that he was her first friend just as she was his.

Gaara froze in slight fear and for a moment, looked as if he didn't hear her at first. Slowly but surely, he turned his gaze towards her and offered a hand out, with his body slightly leaning towards her. "I have something important to say," He started shyly. His face started to heat up making him wonder if it was a normal reaction. Did people normally burn up like this other than when caught up in a bad sunburn? "The village has a nice sunset. It can be seen from anywhere in the village if you so desired. The sand has a rough outer core that can sometimes block the view, but it's one of its many charms of beauty. I'll tell you something special." The Kazekage used his other hand to pull out the pendant he had made so long ago. "This is infused with my sand. The sand my mother is living within. It is the only one, and I'm not sure as to how you got it. However, I think it's best you keep it. With this in your possession and my will, you are protected. It's not much, but the little bit of sand that it has can save your life if only by a little." Of course that was only true if it wasn't anything big like a lot of kunai or explosions. "I can help keep you safe, if even by a thread. It is the least I can do." Placing the necklace down, the leader clasped both his hands over hers now and looked deeply into her eyes making it seem as if he had something even better to say.

"I'd like... I'd like." He gulped trying not to avert his gaze from hers, and it felt so easy to say things a moment ago. "To go on a date..." The words slipped from his mouth allowing him to finally look away from her in fear of seeing face, "...With you." Gaara never felt like a bigger idiot in his life. What was he thinking asking Fai out like this? Temari had better be right about this, or he just humiliated himself. He was a complete jerk to her, but Fai took that as something good to learn from. "Allow me... To start becoming something better... to you." He wanted to learn with her.

Fai sat there shocked seeing Gaara, the Kazekage, freezing up and getting nervous about asking her on a date. a small smile played along her lips and she kissed his cheek to gain his attention, "i would love to go on a date with you, i want to see more of your city, of my new home. i don't have a home to go back to, and i really like it here, the children are sweet, and with some work you can experience that kindness as well. but all good things come with time." she said softly as she linked her fingers with his and laid her head on his shoulder watching the sun set and light up the sand buildings like quartz and gold. "it's so beautiful Gaara, how did you realize this view was in your grasp?" she asked quietly as her eyes soaked in the gleaming rays of life.

A kiss? He shot his head over with timid he just received... A kiss?! No way. He had to have imagined that, but no. Her face said otherwise. The words she spoke saved his innards as he was actually, pretty close to throwing up. Never before had he done something like this, and asking a girl out was not his specialty. She said... yes? Gaara never expected that to come from her and he swore he actually felt his heart beat for the first time. A blush formed on his face when Fai linked their fingers together signaling a small bond that had formed, and he couldn't help but tense up when she leaned on him. It's alright... Gaara thought taking a deep breathe and realizing himeslf so that he could enjoy the moment. "I didn't." He said quietly, slowly letting his head lean onto hers gently. "I had no idea I would one day achieve this. The village chose me, and with this honor I have sworn to protect them. As long as I live, no one in this village will see destruction." He wanted to smile, but again found that his muscles would involuntarily refuse to move up. Below in the town, people coud be seen walking about closing up shops or heading home.

"I suppose the real meaning though, is when I stopped to look up. I never looked at my surroundings until I reached the top and looked down. I've been to the Leaf Villag before. It's been such a long time though. The thought of leaves is nice, but it was never quite the same as my home town." Yes, he could consider this place home now. "Tomorrow I should walk you around, maybe have a friendly fight, and possibly..." He paused trying to come up with something interesting and his brows furrowed in thought before shaking it off. "Meeting the townsfolk."

"And if you wouldn't mind tell me your story. Why did you hold so much hated towards the Akatsuki. I know they were a bad threat, but what significance did they play in your life?" Gaara didn't want her answering if she didn't want too, and he hoped he asn't prying too deeply. Hearing her story could be a first step in understanding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GOMENASAI! ~cowers in fear~ my laptop is broken again so i am not able to write my beloved stories like i used to. i am currently working on getting it fixed or borrowing one from a friend for a while. but school is coming up and im pressured to change my mentality that way i can focus on bettering my writing and becoming a professional author or editor. i hope you don't chop me to bits to much for taking so long but here you go! a new chappie for my beloved fans! please enjoy! **

* * *

Fai contemplated Gaara's request, a gave a sigh before she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "it's not really something i like to remember, but, when i was little i have been out in a field collecting flowers and herbs with my mother when we heard screaming and saw smoke in the distance. it was coming from the clan, we dropped the flowers and herbs and ran as fast as we could, since my mother was a ninja and she was taller then me i was soon left behind. but then i heard her screaming too and yelling my name telling me to hide. i had this one secret spot i always went to when we would play hide-and-seek so i ran there because no one could ever find me. when all the screaming was done and the smell of smoke had dissipated i got out and slowly walked to our home. what greeted me..i would never wish upon anyone else, even my enemies. my whole village lay slaughtered like cattle, my friends, my loved ones, the animals even. they were all dead...when i got to my house...there was blood splattered all over the door and window's...i had to go in Gaara, i had to see for myself... and what i saw... is not something a child should ever experience. my brothers and sisters lay in pieces, their faces frozen in agony and horror, forever screaming for help. my father lay in half in the kitchen, his blood permeating the floor and counters." shivering at the memories she curled her legs in tighter and laid her head on her knees.

"i went to my room next...my dog lay in half on my pillow... and on the floor...was my mother...her face missing, her body mangled almost beyond recognition...but she was clutching something...the only thing she was able to save..." pulling out a small satchel Fai handed the small booklet to Gaara for him to look at the picture inside, "she saved my booklet of pictures of our family...she saved their memory...for me...i was the youngest of them all Gaara...the youngest and yet i can't remember their faces until i look at those pictures!" she cried her body shaking in sorrow as her knees were drenched with the onslaught of tears streaming from her eyes.

Gaara didn't mean to bring back such horrible memories from her. He didn't expect such a heart wrenching story and wished that he hadn't even asked. Bad things did happen everywhere, and it probably explained why she took to being so kind to everyone in the first place. Watching her movements carefully, he could see her eyes. The eyes of being alone for so long. 'That look...' He thought with sorrow as he listened. The thought of seeing his own village like that scared him, but to think that Fai had to live through that and not hold anguish against other people. She kept it locked for those specific people. People that were long dead. "I wish that you could have had the chance to take them out. I would have backed you up." He said quietly staring as the sun's last bit of light disappeared into the darkness and the moon's glare started to peer down.

He flipped through the old pages and could almost feel the family staring back at him, living. They looked like a common, happy family with their bright smiles and hugs. Judging by the look of them, they were closer than most normal families. The kind that would do almost everything together and support each other. "You have a really nice family." Gaara said closing it slowly and setting it beside her. When Fai started to shake and cry, he stared at her. What do I do in this situation? She's crying! "You were really young." He repeated swiftly. "Most kids can't remember their parents at such a young age, and with a traumatizing experience... It's right that you would need a bit of help to remember. . . Their true selves." His hand held her shoulder as he worried about Fai's well-being. She was strong to still be standing here. "I think you're..." The Kazekage started slowly trying to think of proper words that just refused to form in his head, "You're brave." Great. What an outstanding choice of comforting words...

Far below them, lurking in the village, were two exiled ninjas creeping about the sand village. They spoke in hushed tones, disguised well as shinobi from the sand. "It's almost time." One voice spoke, it was female. "We're well on our way to achieving great power."

"Don't forget the Hidden Leaf brat too, hm." The taller one said with a grin. They were assigned to this village, but there were others practically placed on getting more information. "The layout of this place is nice to look at. I also hear that a survivor from a long time ago is somewhere in here."

"A survivor? That's impossible. They all died that day. I made sure of it." The female replied again looking up into the sky and catching sight of two people sitting on top of the Kazekage's roof. A confused look formed across her face. She couldn't see the two well enough to tell who they were. It couldn't have been the leader, he didn't have his gourd she heard so much about, and the other... She shook her head and continued walking. "We should split up now. Don't want too much attention."

"See you later then, hm?" The blonde laughed jumping off.

Fai looked up at Gaara and wiped away her tears. "your right, i am brave, but i wasn't then. i was pitiful back then, i did nothing but sit and cry until the shinobi from the leaf village came and found me. they gathered what clothes they could find for me and i took my mother's last kimono among some things from my brother's and papa. i have their things in my small apartment in the leaf village. its not much just a bed, a fridge, and a bathroom. but it's the only home i had, until now." she murmured giving him a tear soaked smile.

Hearing this from her actually made him a bit saddened. "And what's wrong with that?" He asked her bringing up a hand hesitantly to wipe away at her tears. "It made you who you are today. A strong, young, and beautiful woman." Gaara looked her deeply in the eyes softly tilting his head to the side. Before he could stop himself, he placed a kiss on her cheek and could almost feel her breathe on his skin. He had never made advances on a girl before, but it actually felt good. The boy could see it now. His siblings were probably making bets as to what happened with the two of them.

"I hope you won't leave anytime soon or have anyone make you leave." Gaara stood up and held out a hand to her. "Even when crying you don't look bad... It's late out. I think you should get some sleep. Don't be afraid to come to me for anything." Though he said that, he was way behind in his work already.

Fai took the hand offered to her and stood after picking up her precious pictures. "there are still people who hunt me because of my family's past. i would think you wouldn't want me around." she whispered blushing at his gesture of compassion as she cupped the cheek he had just kissed.

"I could say the same for you." Gaara mumbled looking away. "Besides, I'm the Kazekage. Anyone in my village is protected by the village." He pulled her towards him so that their chests bumped up against another as he looked down at her. "Do you know a ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" He questioned abruptly. "He may as well be a friend of mine as well... And since we're all spilling out pasts here..." Gaara paused wondering the last time he had spoken so many words at once. "There's something I should tell you in return."

Fai smiled up at Gaara, "it's nice to know im protected here. yes i know Naruto, who doesn't? he's the number one knuckle head ninja of the leaf village! he always made me laugh with his antics. we used to be close but after i graduated before him and became a full fledged ninja we kind of lost contact. why?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.[/quote]

"Have you heard of the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village long ago with the Nine Tailed Fox?" Gaara pressed on further, ignoring her question with another question. It was good to know that even as a child, the knucklehead was still an energetic ball of fun. "Can you tell me what happened to this Nine Tailed beast?"[/quote]

"indeed Gaara, i have heard of the nine-tailed fox demon... from what i recall he had been concealed within Naruto and remains so, though at times with strong emotion that aura as red as an ember will seep through and give Naruto the strength needed to defeat his foes."[/quote]

"At least you've heard of it then." Gaara said faintly. At least now he felt more comfortable telling her the whole story. "There are nine jinchuriki in all, and I have the first. One Tails. Otherwise known as Shukaku, buried deep inside of me. It is why I don't sleep, for that is the time when he has the easiest access to gain control." He informed pausing at the bottom of the staircase. He turned to her crossing his arms with a blunt look. "Once before I had attacked my own village and was perceived as a threat when that beast got loose. I plan to learn how to better deal with the matter at hand, but things take time." His dark eyes stared at her facial features and seemed to brighten a little. "I want you to take care of the matter if I were ever to go berserk again."[/quote]

Fai looked at Gaara quietly for a few moments, her expression didn't give her thoughts away in the slightest. after a while she just smiled and leaned up to kiss Gaara on the cheek. "i don't care what is inside you, your perfect to me even with all of your flaws." she whispered with her lips still pressed against his flesh, "and if you wished it so i would gladly take responsibility for you if you went 'berserk' again." she said pulling away with a kind smile as they continued towards her room.[/quote]

He never liked it when Fai had the same unreadable look as him. Normally people always had a hint somewhere written on their face, and took lots of practice to get as good as he was, but she had it down well. Gaara didn't expect her to run away, freak out, or anything o that nature, but he still wasn't used to her kindness. An outsider of the Sand village that cared little for much of her home, and would give up her Leaf village to stay by his side. He couldn't have dreamed that in all his lifetime. "Even after all that I am still perfect. You're weird." The cold voice said after a little while. It wasn't the bad kind, but one that he admired. It was probably one of the many reasons he liked to be around her. With that in mind, Gaara made a quick stop to his office along the way to grab his gourd, which was graciously brought down by Temari while he and Fai were on the roof. He now had three people he could truly call for help, and hopefully soon, a great deal more. The big gourd once again nestled itself snuggly across him, making the boy feel more secure now as he headed back to her room. "You know, with you... I don't think I'll ever have to worry."


End file.
